Rush
by fansadness
Summary: Alfred encuentra un objeto extraño y se lo enseña a Arthur, pero, ¿Qué pensamientos se puede provocar por un lápiz labial?


Hetalia no es mio~

Advertencias: Hum, Ooc? nada importante

* * *

El pequeño Alfred se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Matthew jugueteando con su muñeco de felpa al cual había nombrado Tony, su hermano estaba con su oso pintando con crayolas en una hoja que le había colocado Arthur en la pared para que se entretuvieran. Cada uno por su lado divirtiéndose a su manera, hasta que Alfred vio debajo de la cama algo que no había visto antes, dejó a Tony en el suelo y gateó hasta tomar el extraño objeto entre sus manos, para sus ojos eso era una crayola mas, si, una crayola muy pegajosa y grasosa de un fuerte color rojo, un rojo que no había visto antes, y quería mostrarle a su querido Arthur el tesoro que había encontrado bajo la cama

Corrió por la casa buscando al inglés con el tesoro recién encontrado, fue al primer piso llamándole hasta encontrarlo, estaba en la sala bordando hasta que el pequeño Alfred llegó gritando, como era su consentido, no le regañó y se levantó encaminándose donde el menor

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!-gritaba el recién llegado escondiendo algo tras su espalda

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?, si Scott te escucha gritar de esa forma va a molestarse-le sonrió

- ¡no importa, mira lo que encontré!-levantó su brazo lo más alto que pudo ensenándole su botín, aquel lápiz de rojo brillante-¡es un crayón rarísimo!

Arthur rió agachándose al lado del rubio de mechita anti-gravitacional- no Al, eso es un lápiz labial-corrigió el más alto

-¿uh? ¿Lápiz labial?-preguntó mirando el dichoso objeto-¿Qué es eso Arthur?

- veras, es un cosmético hecho por aceite y ceras, es usado por las mujeres y sirve para pintarse los labios, hay de diferentes colores

-y si lo usan las mujeres, ¿Por qué hay uno aquí si somos puros hombres?-observó el objeto entre sus manos, y luego miró a Arthur que lo miraba curioso

-ah… bueno hay hombres que los usan pero… no sé de donde habrá salido es- -el tacto del cosmético sobre sus labios hizo que se callara al instante

-¡hahaha! Te ves muy lindo Iggy-apreciaba su obra de arte, los labios del rubio claro pintados con un rojo vivo que se desviaba un poco por su mejilla izquierda, el británico solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su "hermanito" contagiándose con su risa, sin duda, para ellos dos era un día tranquilo

Pero por otro lado, era un día agotador, a pesar de ser un sábado por la tarde con un sol resplandeciente y perfecto para salir, el mayor de los Kirkland ah estado horas sentado frente a una pila de papeles sin poder hacerlos disminuir, llegaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto leer y releer, pero ese no era nada a comparación de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no, la causa de que su ira detonara en pocos segundos, eran sus hermanos, si, esos gemelos idiotas persiguiendo a Peter por alguna X razón. No respetando su espacio de trabajo, corriendo y chillando como si no hubiera un mañana, y su estúpida mano derecha de lo más tranquilo leyendo un libro sin echarle una ayuda. _"estúpido Glenn"_ pensó

No quería tomarse un descanso, debía terminar si quería tener el lunes libre, pero ¡esos demonios no se quedaban quietos maldición! Y el colmo fue cuando Peter se deslizó sobre su escritorio derramando sus papeles por todos lados tratando de escapar de Bryan y Dylan, ya no lo soporto, golpeó la mesa con las dos manos y tiró el mueble con Peter y todo, agarró a los gemelos y a los tres le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo que provocó que el calmado de Glenn se pusiera de pie lo más rápido que pudo para ver si no les había reventado el cerebro, ni tiempo tuvo de regañarlo porque el mayor ya se había ido de la sala

Debía calmarse, ya no le quedaban tranquilizantes y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, saldría a dar un paseo y arrastraría al enano de ojos verdes con él, quizás se llevaría a Matthew también para que el idiota de Alfred se pusiera a llorar ya que no le permitiría ir aunque el tarado de Arthur le rogara, odiaba a ese enano de ojos azules, y el enano lo odiaba a él, estúpido crio consentido

Escuchó risas en el salón, de seguro estaba ahí, entró con su cara de mal genio encontrándose con Arthur en el suelo dándole la espalda y el niñato de Alfred con su cara de tonto con los brazos tras su espalda, los escondió en cuando lo vio llegar, no había sido un acto desapercibido para los ojos del pelirrojo.

Pronunció un "hey" para llamar la atención, y no se espero encontrarse con eso

-oh, hola Scott-saludó su hermano con los labios pintados con un rojo obsceno, que a pesar de todo, no le quedaba para nada mal

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que le puso la piel de gallina, además de estar bastante choqueado por ver esos labios finos, pero a su parecer, carnosos y llamativos a causa… a causa…. ¿Por qué carajos estaba usando lápiz labial ese imbécil?, sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente al parcito frente suyo, el americano sigue con su cara de retrasado mental, y su hermano… su hermano… ahí con una cara de confusión tan blanco como un papel y lápiz labial que resaltaba en su cara y que parecía ser sangre escurriéndole por el rostro… quiso relamerse sus labios y enseñarle sexualidad a su manera, esos obscenos labios manchando su vientre hasta su entrepierna, y luego manchando las sábanas tratando de acallar los gritos que le provocaría al entrar y salir del cuerpo de su hermano menor además de…

_Mierda_

_¡Que no era vampiro jodeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

Ir por su hermano al club de lo paranormal o la chorrada que sea lo ah contagiado de imbecilidad, estúpido rumano hijo de puta con complejo de Dracula, estúpido su hermano por pertenecer a un estúpido club donde van… capullos sin talento mágico donde más encima tiene que ir a buscarlo porque es un rubio tonto que se puede perder hasta en el armario y ¡AAAAH!

Da un paso para atrás con el corazón acelerado sin perder la conexión de miradas con el inglés, no puede soportarlo más y se va por donde vino apoyándose en la pared con una cara de mil demonios, se lleva la mano a la cara y con el pulgar limpia el líquido carmesí que sale de su nariz, oh, le estaba sangrando la nariz, es el cansancio, si eso era, dejaría el tema del paseo para otra ocasión y se iría a tomar una siesta, tratándose de convencer de que su sangrado nasal es por cansancio y por ninguna otra razón, por ninguna morbosa y pervertida razón

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó a si mismo Arthur viendo el pasillo donde anteriormente había estado Scott

-no sé~ -canturrió Alfred sentándose a su lado y rayando su cara con el labial de ceja a ceja, Arthur le quitó aquel cosmético sabiendo que costaba demasiado quitarlo del rostro y de la ropa, le hizo ir al baño a lavarse la cara para tratar de quitarle las manchas de su rostro, luego iría donde Scott y le preguntaría que quería, pues, no solía acercársele tan "cariñosamente"

Y por último, la explicación del por qué estaba el lápiz labial en la casa de los Kirkland es:….. Francis

* * *

oh venga Ŏ_Ŏ un Review? me conformo con un holita, en serio

mirar aqui - : fs70/f/2013/049/8/6/aph_rush_by_


End file.
